Macbeth & Lady Macbeth: Before the Play
by curatio quod eruditio
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the two met and what ever happened to the baby Lady Macbeth describes? Lady Macbeth/Macbeth Read and review please.


**A.N. – the characters in this story do not belong to me, but to William Shakespeare from the play Macbeth (The Scottish play).**

One stormy night in the country of Scotland, the queen was taking a late night walk. This queen was none other than Lady Macbeth. She was not able to sleep, too many thoughts constantly nagging at her brain: _Why did we go through with killing Duncan?_ _Did I make a right decision by "unsexing" myself?_ But the most important one, _does my husband still love me?_

**Flashback**

It all started thirteen years ago, during a jousting competition. She was in attendance with her second cousin - Duncan - who was supposed to be the next king. At these competitions Duncan usually ignored her, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. Most of the time she would go to the market to buy something to eat but this time she went to watch the young men fight.

This is where she first met the dashing Macbeth and as soon as they looked into each others' eyes, they knew there was something between them. She watched him during the whole tournament (which he eventually won) and was surprised when he asked her to attend the victory banquet with him. She accepted with a vigorous nod and beaming smile too dazed to speak as this handsome young man took her hand, placing a kiss on the back.

That banquet was filed with joyful laughter, endless chatter, and magnificent dancing as were all the other banquets that proceeded as they got to know each other. She was always chaperoned by her second cousin Duncan, but that was no problem as he always talked with his future subjects.

One banquet was the best of all; it was like every other with one exception. This exception was life changing as Macbeth led her to the balcony underneath the stars. There he spoke the most magnificent words from a man that a woman wants to hear from the man she loves: _Will you marry me? _With surprising strength she tackled him to the ground saying: 'yes' over and over and over again, not noticing the huge smile on Macbeth's face.

Wedding preparations were made during a seven month time. All the poking and prodding was getting on her nerves as she was fitted for her wedding dress. She was extremely nervous for the wedding day but Macbeth helped calm her as they waited for the joyful day.

Walking down the aisle, seeing Macbeth at the end with a huge smile on his face, and looking around at all the family, she was finally cured of her nerves prepared to be "Lady Macbeth". Vows were exchanged, and a huge celebratory party was awarded in their honour with bear-baiting and dancing for all. The party lasted until midnight where the new couple went to their chamber and consummated their marriage.

One month after their marriage, she told Macbeth that she was pregnant. He was overjoyed by the prospect of having an heir and announced to the public their great news. He helped out when he could during the months of pregnancy and was careful not to upset her. When the day came for their child to be born, he did not join the royal guard in the battle field and helped her through the pain. That night was another joyous moment as their son was born and she knew that they were in love.

The moments with their new son were amazing as they learned how to be parents, but on one unforgiving night a constant sadness was placed on their happiness. They had left their son in the care of another and when they got home from their walk, they found their baby lying on the ground in a mangled mess. Macbeth immediately pulled her close as her knees gave out and she slumped to the floor. They wept that night for their son and swore their vengeance on the caretaker.

With the loss of their son, Macbeth seemed more closed off, hidden in his thoughts as to not show any emotion. In doing this he constantly pushed her away, until she got fed up and started to gain more power over him as she constantly put him down. Their true love disappeared that day she thought.

**End Flashback**

Lady Macbeth was so lost in thought that she did not notice she ran straight into Macbeth. He helped her up as she had fallen on the floor, and when they looked into the other's eyes they realised that there was love there, just hidden between the constant problems of their lives.

**This is a story that I wrote in English class. If you like it please review, or critic (Your choice).**

**Curatio quod eruditio**


End file.
